Fina
]] Fina (pronounced "fai-na" in Japanese) is one of the three protagonists of the game. She is a beautiful 17-year-old girl with a curvy figure, pale skin, green eyes and blonde hair. She wears an ankle-length sleeveless white dress slit up each side to nearly halfway up the thigh for mobility, white tights and boots with gold cuffs, sleeves which stay at mid-arm despite no visible means of support, and a gold headband from which depends a gauzy cream veil that covers her collar-length hair. There is a triangular cutout in her dress at the top of her breasts. Fina has arcane markings on her forehead and shoulders, of unknown origin and purpose. There were similar markings on Ramirez's face and body in a flashback. Fina had a profoundly lonely childhood. The only humans in the Great Silver Shrine other than her were Ramirez and the Elders, the latter of whom were all well over a thousand years old and preserved in crystals. For all of her adolescence and half of her pre-adolescent years, Ramirez was gone on a secret mission for the Elders, so Fina was virtually alone and isolated from human contact in a very sterile environment. Given the circumstances of her youth, Fina is a surprisingly well-adjusted young woman. The polar opposite of Aika, Fina is demure and introverted, allowing the more extroverted Vyse and Aika to deal with strangers. Once Fina's friendship was won, she will go literally to the ends of the earth and beyond for said friends, even when they would be deemed beyond reasonable hope by most. She is very naive about Arcadian customs, given her cloistered upbringing, but she is a very quick study, and generally only needs a given concept to be explained to her once before she understands it. However, her education includes some very curious gaps, like pets, such as the dog-like Arcadian huskra, Pow, and the use and acquisition of money. Nevertheless, the simple honesty and conviction Fina displays allows her to quickly win Captain Dyne's trust, despite her odd Silvite origins. Fina quickly picks up Aika's habit of gently teasing her close friends, aided by her quick wits. Since Fina herself is physically weak, her floating artificial companion, Cupil, does her physical attacks for her. By eating "chams", Cupil becomes more and more powerful, eventually becoming the most powerful weapon in the game. Fina's magic strength, is the highest of all of the fighters, allowing her to deal punishing damage to the enemy with her magic spells. Her S-moves can heal and add beneficial effects and remove the enemy's beneficial effects. In the game, Vyse and Aika quickly take Fina into their close-knit partnership, hardly skipping a beat. Fina is the quietest member of the trio, and she prefers to be the voice of support rather than a leader. However, she earns the respect and love of everybody around her with her beauty and quiet empathy. Fina's relationship with Vyse and Aika grows very close by the end of the game, which allows the three to act as one. In the very last scene of the game's ending cinema before the credits roll, Fina appears with Vyse and Aika wearing a much skimpier, pirate-themed version of her costume. Cupil is also featured with a mustache and eyepatch. In the Japanese language sound bites, Fina is played by Yui Horie. In the English version Fina is played by Julissa Aguirre. Unlike Ramirez, Fina was never briefed by the Silvite Elders on the full extent of her mission. This suggests that Fina lacks Ramirez's ruthless streak, and explains why she is quick to rebel against her handlers once she learns that her true mission is to bring apocalypse to Arcadia. Category:Characters